Draco and you, a Griffindor
by crystalimp
Summary: You are a wealthy little school girl, and Draco has a crush on you.


Draco and you, a Griffindor

My name is Rosalyn Ann Williams. I'm currently known as a normal school girl going into my fourth year. My best friend, Nicole, is a fifth year. I haven't been to this school yet so this is really will be my first year. I've heard about this really hot boy with blond hair and a bad-boy reputation in a house called Slytherin. My father's name is William, and my mother's name is Melanie. In other words, if you haven't noticed by the names, two of the richest wizards in the world. But the good thing for me is, no one but Nicole and I know that.

"Come on Rose lets go! We'll miss the train if we don't get to King's Cross soon!" Nicole, as usual, was being impatient. She wanted to get on to the train early to get a good seat, talk with her friends, and introduce me to some of her friends.

Nicole and I boarded the train through a magical platform and found an empty compartment. You hear some yelling not far off from where we were and I was curious, so I headed over towards the crowd.

"What's the matter Potter, Mud-blood got your tongue?" I heard a boy say. He was the one I heard about, Draco Malfoy.

I was very annoyed by his comment,"Excuse me, Mr. Blonde One, I think the 'expression dumb blond' award goes to you, for no common sense and lack of disses and intelligence." Everyone was staring at me in amazement, especially the girls, and Draco bursted a few blood vessels from your little comment.

"Well Miss, where is your house sign?" he was circling me, looking me up and down.

"Oh, well," l was blushing, " I just transfered here."

"Rose, come on, all of us are waiting for ya girl, and some of the boys are there too, so don't wait too long." Nicole was leaning against the compartment door.

Draco looked at me half confused and half dumbfounded by my remarks. "Well Rosefai..."

I stuck my wand up and his sentence cut off and everyone laughed. Draco grabbed my arm and hurled me back. And that is when you saw it...The blue eyes, as deep as the magestic colors of the ocean, the hair that no longer seemed to be giving the impression of dumb blond, but of an angel, that let off a glow of something that I can't even begin to describe. Of course, I know that it can't be love, because I will have an arranged marriage when I am of age. But still, there was something about him, something different. Problem was, what?

Before Draco could say anything more, Nicole broke through the crowd and helped me up. "Give it a break Draco, you could never match up to Rose. She is practically royalty."she snapped. You chuckled a little, considering I really am and we walk off.

Draco's POV Who was that girl? Her look, her eyes, and her hair. It reminds me of myself. Her angelic long blond hair that cascades straight down to the middle of her back, and her eyes, a blue green like two gems of Dragonstone, one of the rarest gems in the wizarding world.

Her outfit, a velvet dark blue mini skirt with diamond trimming on the top. Space between the skirt and the baby blue tee that had a rose shaped by sparkles. Her necklace was pure diamond rose with matching diamond stud earrings. In other words, she is probably one of the hottest girls in school, and she will be on of my best hits this year.

Back to me I was having loads of fun with all the boys in my compartment. I finally have had enough and rest your head into one of their chests and drift to sleep . I was about to go into a wonderful dream, when the trains comes to such a hard stop that I went flying out of my seat. I heard yelling and fighting a few comparments over, but what is going on?

I unlocked the door to my compartment to find out what was wrong on the train, considering everyone in my box was thrown from their seats. I walk into the corridor of the train and the lights went out!

I start walking down when I saw a light at the end of the hall. I kept walking and noticed that it was not just light but a spell being shot at me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and I felt someone cover my mouth and pull me to the floor and another click of something else. I couldn't help but scream and the person was trying to calm me down. I felt his lips touch mine and my scream died down, as my body fell limp in the kiss. I felt arms slowly go around my waist. The person stops and I fell asleep against his chest and the danger passes by us.

The lights are on when I woke up and I notice there is no one with me. I couldn't think if last night was a dream or if it really happened, and if it real did happen, who was the person that kissed me?

"Good morning lil girl, cried a lot last night." I look up and see Draco standing above me without a shirt on, then I notice that I only have a Slytherin robe on and I couldn't see where my clothes were.

"Hold your tongue you wretched snake!" I snap back at him. "What happened last night, and where are my clothes?"

"I saved your life, you should be thankful."

"Oh, well I am thankful for my life, but not for what has been taken from me. Now Draco, I will ask you one more time, what happened last night?"

Just then, Nicole's head pops into the compartment, "Rose, come on! I'll talk with you later Draco." she gives him an evil look while she shoves him off of me and we walk back to our compartment. When we get to the compartment, I reat my head on the window and close my eyes, trying to remember exactly what happened last night. The next thing I knew, Nicole was shaking me awake, telling me to change into my robes.


End file.
